


A Month

by sowrongitswhite (FYWC)



Category: The Maccabees
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 17:58:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FYWC/pseuds/sowrongitswhite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some relationships last a year, some a lifetime. Some only a few weeks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Month

They met in November, a week after Orlando had dumped a bloke who’d been kind of a chav, just turning up at his favourite club by accident, and kind of luring Orlando in with…just being there.

Drowning a bottle of wine by himself before going out couldn’t have been a good thing, and he didn’t have time to celebrate his mate Robert’s birthday, really, so they’d decided to meet up at the club to celebrate that day  _properly_.

Orlando had told Robert a lot about that bloke he liked, whose name he didn’t know, really. He was a friend of a friend’s, and they might have met once, drunkenly, but Orlando couldn’t remember his name at all.

That night, being drunk enough, Robert spotted the guy at the bar, never having seen him before. “He’s something for me, that fella,” he said, but Orlando quickly made clear  _he_  was the one to pick him up out of any of them.

And he did.

The music was fine, and they kinda started dancing with each other after a lot of eyefucking through the moving crowd, and it just continued from there.

They ended up making out on a sofa, asking each other’s names. It was Felix; Orlando remembered actually having met him once, drunk, and having been introduced to him. Whatever. They exchanged numbers.

And they met up thrice.

 

The first time was random, a first date, and awkward. They talked a lot about themselves and each other, found out they each liked the same movies and recommended really good bands to each other. Orlando found Felix’s blue eyes looking at him all the time, and he’d have found it completely uncomfortable if there hadn’t been that look of love in Felix’s eyes which made him feel so flattered.

They went to the fair, not really wanting to  _do_  anything there, just looking around, looking at lights, smelling the sweet treats coming from everywhere, and finally deciding on the ferris wheel. It was expensive, and Orlando paid for Felix, but only because the latter suffered from a minor case of vertigo and he wasn’t supposed to pay for a horror trip only because Orlando wanted to ride.

Their hands touched slightly up there, but it was still awkward because they had a pair of lovebirds sitting in the gondola with them, who were all over each other.

They ended up at a little shabby place which Felix knew the owner of, and where they could have a smoke on a cosy sofa, a few beers and shots and eventually make out until Orlando had to take the last bus home.

 

The second time was a movie date at some small theatre near the university, all red carpets and curtains and lounge music. The soundtrack was absolutely stunning, the actors were great and Orlando just wanted to cut out every scene from that movie and plaster his bedroom walls with them. They kissed when the credits started rolling, to the tune of  _This Must Be The Place_ by Talking Heads and it was so perfect Orlando wanted to cry. Felix was so tender and he never pushed him into anything he didn’t want. It was cold out and they waited for the bus to come, Orlando clinging to Felix’s leather jacket, Fe’s arms tightly wrapped around the smaller boy’s waist. Felix’s nose was cold against Orlando’s cheek as they kissed, but it was alright, it was part of it. Orlando was over the moon.

 

The third time was nothing like Orlando had it expected to be, really. They were supposed to go to a Christmas market, and they did, but it was full and the music was terrible and there was no Christmas flair at all, so Felix suggested dropping by at their mutual friend’s flat because they would have a nice dinner there that night.

One phone call later, they got a bottle of red wine from the nearest supermarket and it took them an hour to get to the flat because none of them really knew the way there, and they were by foot and it was cold, but holding hands made it better.

Orlando wasn’t sure  _what_  they were… they were dating, sure, but he didn’t consider Felix his boyfriend and he was sure it wasn’t like that the other way around either. He kept referring to them as ‘dating’ in his head because he couldn’t really come up with anything that described their situation better.

Arriving at their mate’s house, though, it was different. Orlando knew people who liked to smoke a spliff or two, like Robert, but the whole flat stank of weed and the girl cooking dinner had a room full of stuff and hats and LP’s and clothes and cushions and an old record player. It would have been nice if the others hadn’t been planning to go out on this weekday, and were just preparing to have a fun night by smoking one spliff after the other. Felix joined for one or two, Orlando only held on to his glass of wine. He felt uncomfortable.

The flat-owners left for the club some time later, while their mutual friend went picking up some girl from the train station nearby, so Orlando and Felix were left alone on the stoner girl’s sofa.

They quickly decided it was time for a quick make-out session, which turned into something more as Felix quietly asked Orlando to maybe take off his scarf, which he gladly did.

The music on the record player kept playing some french chansons Orlando didn’t understand, but they fit the setting so well he actually considered himself to be in some sort of movie.

Felix’s hands started exploring Orlando’s body a bit more for the first time, sneaking under his shirt, cold hands, making Orlando twitch. They laughed it off together, and laid down on the sofa properly. Orlando subconsciously wrapped his legs around Felix, who had one hand under the smaller one’s shirt and one in the back of his trousers, his thumb just slightly brushing over the rim of Orlando’s briefs. And it was the closest that Orlando had been to making love, despite being 20 already, and Felix was a tad younger than him, but seemed so experienced.

They were, of course, interrupted by the doorbell, since their mate hadn’t taken any keys with him, and Felix had to jump up to get the door.

 

They hadn’t really texted a lot after that, even though nothing ever happened. Nothing bad, that is. Felix’s little band had a gig at some bar where Orlando showed up in the beginning of December, but despite no one being around who knew them, forcing Felix to spend his time with Orlando, it wasn’t the same anymore. Felix was wearing a shirt his ex-girlfriend had given to him some years back and that made Orlando feel odd and unwanted. Felix would also spend Christmas out of town, somewhere north, and Orlando didn’t really feel like dropping by at the little bookshop Fe was working in. He’d probably be unwelcome and so they kind of, not really, never saw each other again because Felix stopped showing up at Orlando’s favourite club, and some day, their mutual mate stayed absent as well.

And Orlando moved on with his life, only sometimes thinking he’d see Felix in the moving crowd of the club somewhere, but it was never him.


End file.
